Various types of cooking instruments and accessories can be used within an oven. Some ovens include capability to provide power to specifically-adapted powered cooking accessories, such as by providing a power outlet. The types of accessories and the control thereof may be limited by the range of power output provided by the oven. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide a powered accessory useable in a system with an oven wherein communication between the accessory and an oven is facilitated such that the oven can provide specific functionality related to control of the accessory.